


Warning

by Dak



Category: Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Humiliation, M/M, Paddling, Spanking, Swearing, Whining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-23 17:20:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dak/pseuds/Dak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Synopsis: Josh has a rough day and forgets Aidan's warning about whining. Aidan feels compelled to remind his boyfriend about the consequences of being a brat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warning

The sun was shining brightly in the sky and Josh raised his hand to shield his tired eyes from the harsh rays. A wave of exhaustion rolled over him and he yawned loudly, stretching his arms wide.

“Busy day?” Aidan asked

Josh rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, “No, it was a fucking cakewalk, Aidan. What the fuck do you think?”

He took another bite of his spring roll, expecting Aidan to give an equally sarcastic retort. Instead, all he heard was a cold silence.

Swallowing the last of his food, Josh turned to look at his boyfriend in confusion.

Aidan had crossed his arms over his chest and had an exceptionally annoyed look in his eyes.

“Would you care to repeat that last comment, Josh?”

Josh frowned and a slight chill crept down his spine, “Um…”

Aidan’s frown grew more pronounced and he began to tap his foot on the ground, a clear sign of his growing anger.

“What did I say would happen, the next time you mouthed off during lunch, Josh?”

A hard lump formed in Josh’s throat, as he recalled a similar situation three months ago. He had been tired and irritable and had almost ended up getting his bottom paddled during his lunch hour.

“I-I didn’t mean it, Aidan, I’m just really tired…” he trailed off lamely as Aidan started packing up the remains of Josh’s lunch.

“What. Did. I. Say.” Aidan ground out.

Josh’s cheeks reddened in shame as he remembered Aidan’s exact words.

Aidan finished packing up the food and stood up sharply, “Well, it looks like you need a reminder about what happens to little boys who like to mouth off and swear.”

Josh swallowed audibly and spoke in a tentative tone, “I’m really sorry, Aidan. Please don’t …”

Aidan shook his head, “You still haven’t answered my question, Josh. What happens to little boys who are rude and sarcastic?”

“They get spanked on their bare bottoms until they are very sorry,” Josh mumbled.

Aidan nodded, “Well, I’m glad you remember the penalty for rudeness, Josh.”

He grabbed Josh by the hand and pulled him to his feet, “And by the time I’m done with you, you’re going to be a very sorry boy with a very sore bottom.”

Josh swallowed again, and spoke softly, “Aidan, I’m sorry I mouthed off. Please don’t spank me.”

Aidan shook his head firmly, “It’s a little too late for sorry now.’

He seized Josh’s bicep in a vice-like grip. “Now, get moving, or else you’ll get an extra spanking for defiance.”

Josh gulped and let Aidan steer him out of the park and towards their nearby home.

They made it to the house without any further protest; Josh knew that when Aidan got into this mood, there was no way to argue with him without earning extra strokes with the paddle. Entering the living room, Aidan pulled an armless chair into the center of the room and then looked at Josh.

“I want you to strip down to your undies and go put your nose in that corner until I say it’s time.”

Josh froze for a moment, realizing that there wouldn’t be any mercy this time. He had forgotten Aidan’s warning, and he’d mouthed off and now he was in for it. Glaring at his boyfriend with teary eyes, Josh slowly unbuckled his belt and Aidan thrust out his hand, demanding the leather strap.

Josh’s eyes widened at the implication that he was going to get a whipping, and then he handed Aidan the belt. He shoved his jeans to his ankles and stepped out of them, folding them and laying them on the side. Quickly unbuttoning his shirt, he set it aside as well and then hurried into the corner, wearing nothing but his light blue cotton briefs. 

Corner time was always humiliating and as Josh pressed his nose against the wall, he felt a twinge of excitement at the thought of Aidan pulling him over his lap and scolding him sternly. 

“Ok, Josh, get over here,” Aidan called, and Josh stepped over to his boyfriend, his excited cock tenting in his suddenly too-tight briefs.

Aidan’s hard gaze brushed over Josh’s prominent erection and smirked, “Well, it looks like you’re enjoying yourself so far, little boy.”

Josh blushed and Aidan frowned, “That’s not going to last, Josh. Now, get over my knee.”

Josh gulped and froze, his excited cock twitching in his underwear. Aidan frowned and grabbed him by the wrist and tugged him over his lap firmly.

“This is what happens to naughty boys who use foul language,” Aidan said and he smacked Josh’s bottom hard. Josh barely managed to restrain a yelp and Aidan began to spank in earnest, landing stinging swats on the back of Josh’s cotton briefs.

Aidan’s strong hand struck Josh’s backside again and again and before long, Josh was grunting in pain. Landing a final hard swat on the center of Josh’s ass, Aidan stopped spanking and hauled Josh to his feet.

Gripping Josh’s chin, he stared into his boyfriend’s teary eyes, “Go and get the frat paddle, Josh,” he said firmly.

The thought of Aidan using the heavy frat paddle on his bare bottom was terrifying, but Josh knew better than to argue and when Aidan released him, Josh hurried into the bedroom. 

Hanging on the inside of their bedroom door was a heavy wooden paddle, with small holes drilled into it and big blue letters that spelled AIDAN on the front. Josh took it off the hook with a sense of trepidation. Aidan had made that paddle decades ago, when he’d been part of an elite fraternity. It was a sign of how annoyed his boyfriend really was. Josh only got the paddle when he’d been very naughty and Aidan used it to punish him to tears.

With the instrument of punishment in his hands, Josh hurried back to the living room, paddle in tow.

Aidan took the paddle from his boyfriend’s shaking hands and swung it in the air for practice.

“You know, they used this on the freshmen in college, Josh. Sometimes, when they mouthed off to the seniors, they’d end up getting the paddle on our bare butts.”

Josh grimaced and Aidan smirked, “I used to have fun watching them do it to the freshmen who were too young and too stupid to watch their mouths.”

Josh gulped and his cock began to harden again, bulging in his briefs. Aidan chuckled, “Yeah, a long hard paddling always made those kids watch their tones afterwards.” Josh rolled his eyes and Aidan frowned, “It looks like you still haven’t learned your lesson, little boy.”

He put down the paddle and folded his arms across his chest, “I was thinking about letting you take the paddle on your cute undies, but I’ve changed my mind.” Josh groaned and his cock strained in its cloth prison. 

Aidan shook his head in disapproval, “Rude little boys who break the rules get their bare bottoms paddled until they’re very sorry boys, Josh. Now get those undies down.”

Josh hooked his fingers into the waistband of his light blue briefs and slid the cotton underwear down to his ankles and stepped out of them. Aidan grabbed him by the wrist as soon as he was naked and hauled him over his knee. Without any preamble, he swung the paddle, drawing a yelp from Josh as the hard wooden implement struck his defenseless bottom.

Josh grunted in pain and Aidan swung the hard paddle again, striking Josh’s bare bottom fiercely, drawing a louder grunt from the boy. Josh clenched his teeth, trying not to cry already. Not only did the frat paddle hurt, but the small holes made it sting a lot worse than Aidan’s hand.

But Josh’s stoicism didn’t last, as Aidan brought the paddle down again and again, smacking his boyfriend’s naked ass repeatedly. 

“You do not talk to me like that, Josh,” he said and delivered a searing swat to the underside of Josh’s bottom.

“I don’t care how tired or overworked you are.” he continued and landed six hard swats in succession, drawing a loud sob from his boyfriend, “Do you understand me?”

“Yes!” Josh exclaimed, and tears began to well up in his eyes as the searing punishment continued, and he was ready to beg for mercy.

A single hard swat struck his sit-spot and the dam broke and Josh began sobbing earnestly.

“Please, Aidan, I’m sorry. I won’t do it again, I swear. Please stop!”

Aidan ignored Josh’s tearful pleas and continued the harsh punishment.

“I’m glad you’re sorry, Josh,” Aidan said and landed ten hard strokes on Josh’s left cheek, drawing a prolonged sob from his boyfriend. 

“You should be,” he continued and landed ten more swats on Josh’s right cheek, causing the boy to yelp in pain.

Stopping the spanking, Aidan rested his hand on Josh’s glowing red ass. His boyfriend’s bottom was actually throbbing with heat and he squeezed one sore cheek firmly, causing Josh to cry even harder.

“Have you learned your lesson?” Aidan asked.

“Yes!” Josh sobbed, “Please, I’m sorry!”

Aidan nodded, and pulled Josh to his feet. Reaching out, he gripped his boyfriend’s chin and looked into his teary eyes. 

“Mouthy boys always get a spanking,” he said, “And they always end up being very sorry.”  
He swatted Josh’s butt again and smirked as the boy yelped, “Any rudeness in the future and you’ll be right back over my knee, getting your naughty bottom paddled. Do you understand?”

Josh nodded vigorously and Aidan smiled, “Good.”

He set the paddle on the floor and kissed Josh’s wet cheek softly, “You’d better get dressed, baby. You said it yourself; you’ve got a lot of work to get done this afternoon.”

Josh grimaced at the thought of doing his rounds with a sore bottom, and picked his discarded underwear off the floor. He gingerly pulled his briefs back on, wincing as the cotton material brushed against his burning butt.

Aidan smirked at the sight, “You look cute in those undies, Josh,” he said and grabbed Josh by the wrist and pulled him closer, pressing their lips together in a warm, sensual kiss.


End file.
